Mariette LaFleur
Mariette LaFleur (b. 7 July, 2007) was a witch and daughter of Sandra LaFleur and Mr. LaFleur. Her father (a Muggle) died while serving with the NATO International Security Assistance Force (ISAF) in the Afghanistan war months before Mariette's birth. She was raised by her mother, an Obliviator of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad under the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, in a flat on York Street, London England. Mariette began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 2018 where she was sorted into Ravenclaw house. Mariette is currently in her fourth year. (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Biography' 'Early Life' It is said that Mariette had the typical life of a child, as typical as any being the eccentric witch she is. She is the only child of Pure-Blood witch (Debatable), Sandra LaFleur and muggle, Mr. LaFleur. Her father died shortly before Mariette's birth and her Muggle-Fascinated mother was left to raise her alone in their cozy London flat on York Street. Sandra LaFleur's interest in Muggle's and Muggle things has become an often and ordinary debate between the mother and daughter duo. Mariette and her mother often visit her grandmother Hermilda Brimble, a notable social witch who is known for throwing extravagant get-togethers that often leave Mariette meeting some of Wizarding Society's more interesting bunch. In the summer of 2018, Mariette received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was cause for celebration, as it would in any typical, however untypical, wizarding family. The party for Mariette's Hogwarts acceptance was held at Brimble Lodge at Bracknell Forest upon Blackwater, Mariette's Grandmother's home in Berkshire County England. Mariette's interest in learning all she could had always been an eager pursuit, even before her First Year at Hogwarts in September of 2018. Her grandmother's parties only served to fuel her eagerness to learn, having listened to a variety of stories told by friends and acquaintances of her grandmother's. 'Education at Hogwarts' Mariette Latched on to various subjects right away. Some of which become more of a personal hobby, rather than a subject for school. Her favorite subject at first was Transfiguration, a subject she excelled quite well in, despite it's difficult nature. Later as her interest grew, Potions became not only her favorite, but her best subject as well. Mariette had quite the potential in Potions and her ambitious interest is a reason why she was nearly sorted into Slytherin House, but the Sorting Hat ultimately chose Ravenclaw due mainly to her utter dislike for Slytherin. 'First Year' (2018-2019) Diabolical Oppressors Vivacious Vampires 'Second Year' (2019-2020) Mariette started her second year quite eagerly and was determined to make friends. She had spent majority of the summer studying and practicing her technique in potion brewing. Her mother however, would on many occasions drag Mariette along to "Study" the Muggles as she would put it, something Mariette had no interest in and would debate it's point regularly. However, Mariette's second year would prove to be little better than her first. While on the Hogwarts Express, in route to Hogwarts, She was reunited with Endeavour who had seemingly found himself under the servitude of a fourth year Hufflepuff girl, a girl Mariette would describe as a "scraggly-haired, snot-nosed, oinker". Her frustration grew the more and more Endeavour was discovered doing chores for the girl, chores that Mariette soon came to realize should be done for her instead. This set back from her goal, as she viewed it, would ultimately lead to Mariette gaining the very thing she wanted the most, a friend that with out question, she already had. One evening she walked into her common room and found Endeavour doing the laundry of the Hufflepuff girl. Having had enough of that "rubbish", as Mariette put it, she snatched the girl's clothes and proceeded to burn them with a well aimed Fire-Making Charm. The Hufflepuff girl found it best to leave Endeavour alone thusly. The Unruly Mustache :"Yes Yes, we will make sure to tell Sletrab to try and do better pranks next time Professor Li" :—Seventh Year Ravenclaw Prefect Joesph to Professor Li, regarding the mustache drawn on Mariette's face. After a night of late studying, Mariette woke up in her common room, having slept at one of the tables housed within. A pair of older Ravenclaw Prefects, a 7th year boy named Joseph and a 7th year girl named Sephie were spotted by Mariette, laughing as they left the Ravenclaw common room. Mariette thinking nothing of it, gathered her belongings and made her way to the nearest Girl's lavatory to wash her face and wake up for the day. She met several groups of students through the corridors that would look at her and giggle or make various remarks. However, upon spotting herself in the mirror, she found that someone had drawn a neat handlebar mustache just above her upper lip. Enraged, Mariette left the Girl's Lavatory in search for Professor Li, Head of Ravenclaw House to report the atrocity done to her. Mariette found Professor Li just outside the Great Hall talking to the very Prefects Mariette had seen laughing just as she was waking up earlier that morning. Her frantic and impassioned pleas did very little to dissuade the sniggering from her Head of House and two 7th year Ravenclaw Prefects, Joseph and Sephie. Professor Li managed to compose herself and turn to talk to the two Prefect who Mariette fully suspected to be responsible for the mustache. This turned out to be false when the Prefects revealed that it was in fact another Ravenclaw boy, Leinad Sletrab, who had drawn a mustache on Mariette while she slept. Mariette spent the next several weeks outraged that Professor Li had not punished the Prefects who had allowed Leinad to not only draw on her, but also did nothing to Joseph and Sephie that had found it funny. Feeling that justice wasn't served, Mariette took it upon herself to settle the score in her own way. She began to stalk and study the two Prefects, Joseph and Sephie, learning as much as she could about them. This would surely become a skill that Mariette would use quite often through her years at Hogwarts. Joseph seemed to be popular with many girls around the school and was quite arrogant and obsessive about his looks, namely his handsome face. Sephie was revealed to be a bit of a neat freak about her things and would often become short with any in her dormitory that so much as caused a wrinkle on her belongings. Using that knowledge, Mariette devised a cunning plan and enacted it on the evening of Halloween. While everyone was enjoying themselves at the party, Mariette had Endeavour gathered a bucket of worms and mud and bring to the common room while she sat and wrote a mock love letter from Sephie, addressed to Joseph, along with a small vial of Fungiface Potion under the guise of The Halloween party punch that Joseph had seemed to really enjoy. Following the return of Endeavour, Mareitte took the bucket of muddy worms and dumped it angrily into Sephie's trunk, slamming the lid shut so that the mud and worms would fester and make their new home upon Sephie's stuff. The next morning Mariette and Endeavour sat on one of the blue leather sofa's in the Ravenclaw Common Room and watched as Joseph paced and yelled to Sephie about his face being ruined, simultaneously the girl shouting back at the boy about mud and worms in her trunk. It was that moment that Leinad walked in laughing and the 7th year Prefects just knew that it had been him. Mariette smiled from behind her book, satisfied. Founder's Week Mishap The Winter Masquerade Shoe's Gone Walk-About Roughed Up Gryffindors 'Third Year' (2020-2021) Denied Research Hunt for Solitude Goodbye Mister Snowmans The Curse of The Golden Frog 'Fourth Year' (2021-2022) Unlikely Alliance Besieged By Bundimun The Winter Ball 'Physical Appearance' Mariette is often seen as a girl whom is completely clueless about being pretty. She has blue eyes with an intense studious stare, a demanding tone of voice with a typical London accent. Her golden blonde hair is considered unkempt and layered. Physically, Mariette was described as being lithely, whose stance is viewed as being on constant defence. Mariette seems to care little about devoting her time to her appearance, but does prefer a neat and clean uniform. as she can often be seen straightening out any wrinkles. Her typical attire is her school uniform, which she wears under her robes, usually combined with a slightly over-sized pointed hat. When not in her school uniform, Mariette can be seen dressed rather casual. 'Personality and Traits' 'Magical Abilities and Skills' *'Potions:' *'Transfiguration:' *'Charms:' *'Eavesdropping' *'Defence Against The Dark Arts': 'Possessions' *'Laurel Wood Wand:' Mariette purchased a 10 and 3/4" laurel wood wand with a phoenix feather core in the summer before her first year in 2018. This wand is still currently used by her and due to her deep connection with her wand, it's unlikely that she'll depart with it freely. Odd to most, Mariette can occasionally be seen speaking directly to her wand about a variety of topics ranging from giving thanks for spells well cast, to particular annoyances from her day. *'Gold Cauldron:' Upon learning of Mariette's potential in potions, her grandmother, Hermilda Brimble, passed down her gold cauldron to Mariette. Mariette holds the gold cauldron as one of her most prized and dearest possessions and keeps it hidden and under safe keeping within her secret hideout. *'Mr. Pamberton:' Pamberton is a blue-eyed, black cat that Mariette obtained sometime before her First Year at Hogwarts in 2018. He is an extremely lazy cat that Mariette considers to be one of her bestest friends. *'Andromeda:' The Andromeda was a broomstick given to Mariette most likely from her Mother during the summer of 2021. Mariette currently uses this broom during her Quidditch games for Ravenclaw House as Seeker. *'Pierre:' Pierre is a stuffed bear that Mariette has had for quite some time. Unbeknownst to all, she finds it very difficult to sleep without Pierre, unless of course she uses the aid of a Sleeping Draught. 'Relationships' Family Parents Hermilda Brimble Mr. Pamberton Pamberton was Mariette's lazy, blue-eyed, obsidian black coloured pet cat. Her mother purchased the cat sometime before Mariette's First Year at Hogwarts. It's likely that Mariette had Pamberton for at least year before her First year due the cat's size upon arriving to Hogwarts in 2018. It is rare for Pamberton to be found roaming about the castle and it spends most of it's days lounging about in Mariette's hideout. Pamberton, in Mariette's view, is one of her closest friends, believing that Pamberton is one of the only that truly understand her. It is further likely that because of Mariette's affection for Pamberton, she takes extra precaution to keep him out of harm. Gyro Gyro is a burrowing owl that belongs to Mariette's mother. It is notoriously known for only being capable of flying in varying circles, making post delivery much longer than a standard owl. Mariette and Gyro seem to have a somewhat fond relationship for each other despite the owl not actually belonging to her, since Gyro is known to perch on her bedroom window sill. Endeavour Locke Oreyn Fox Emerson Painting of a Potions Maker Upton Zero Willoughby Adler Caleb Stewart